dziejefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy potrójny pat (tom)
Nowy potrójny pat jest 66 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 628 Tu i od teraz Ponieważ sytuacja na polu walki staje się tragiczna, że ataki na wszystkich końcach pochodzące z Obito, Madary i Dziesięcioogoniastego, Chōji zauważa, że osłona czakry Naruto była chronią ich od najgorszych ataków. Gdy płaszcz Sakury odpycha gigantyczny kunai i odpowiednio magatama, zastanawiała się czy nadążają wyczynem jak to nie szkodzi w końcu Naruto. Uchylając się atakom Obito Uchiha ostrzega Kakashiego, Naruto po raz drugi potępił ideały Obito, z zaznaczeniem, że jest samotnikiem, jak on nie mógł zrozumieć jego euforię, aby wszystkie nie posiadać wokół siebie towarzyszy. Gdy Obito znajduje dziurę w uczuciach Naruto, Kakashi wydaje się zastanawiać, dlaczego Obito sprawdza Naruto w ten sposób. Podczas gdy Kurama zastanawia się nad Naruto robiący kontrolę jednocześnie kontrolując jego rozproszoną czakrę, Madara - jego twarzy wykrzywiła się maniakalnym uśmiechem - wyczuwa czakrę Hashiramy znajdująca się na polu walki. Dziesięcioogoniasty wypuszcza krzyk na pole walki, to przechodzi w kolejną, choć niewielką transformację. Kurama ostrzega Naruto o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu, jak atmosfera zaczyna się zmieniać na polu walki; Obito zamyśla się, że to była konsekwencja sojuszu oddzielając go i Madarę od bestii i zastanawia się czy nie powinien zostać jinchūrikim bestii. Sytuacja skłania Kakashiego do użycia Kamui. Jednakże zostaje przechwycony przez Obito i Hatake woła do Naruto, aby zajął się wszystkim, on i Obito wzajemnie wysyłają się do wymiaru Kamui. Gdzie indziej, Madara zwraca uwagę, że zabawa dopiero ma się rozpocząć i okrywa się Susanoo. Moc Dziesięcioogoniastego tworzy Tenpenchii na całym polu walki. Rozdział 629 Dziura Użyta technika Tenpenchii przez Dziesięcioogoniastego kumuluje katastrofę, nadal powodując potężne tornada i uderzenia pioruna, prowadząc Susanoo odziany w Madarę zakłada, że większość sojuszu shinobi została zniszczona przez atak. Jednak, jak oczyszcza pole walki, shinobi okazują się być żywi i dobrze, że byli chronieni przez swoje osłony. Przed pozornie mylącym Dziesięcioogoniastego, Naruto stoi krwawiący i wyczerpany, ale nadal uśmiecha się. Patrząc dalej, Dziesięcioogoniasty widzi obrazy ogoniastych bestii (bez Gyūkiego i Shukaku) za Naruto, i ostatecznie sylwetkę Rinnegana wpatrując się w niego. Zszokowany, bestia przechodzi kolejną transformację, jak osłony znikają z sojuszu shinobi, a Naruto upada na jedno kolano, bardzo zmęczony. Madara - który stwierdza, że walka zaczęła mu urodziła, a on już znalazł coś innego co zaprząta mu czas - zamienia się w czasie, aby zobaczyć zgromadzenie się sojuszu shinobi wokół Naruto, zapewniając mu jednocześnie obronę, a Sakura ulecza go. Gdzie indziej, Kakashi i Obito wchodzą do wymiaru Kamui, w którym Kakashi jako pierwszy uzyskuje równowagę i atakuje, ale zatrzymuje się tuż przed przeciwnikiem. Próbuje mówiąc sens swego dawnego przyjaciela, chociaż Obito potępia jego działania i próbuje grać na sumieniu, Kakashi zauważa, że już dawno zrozumiał, że Obito próbował ukrywać starego siebie z Naruto. Obito, jednak uważa, że robi to po dokładnej odwrotnej przyczyny, a następnie oświadcza, że nie wojna w świecie po prostu Rin. Z tym, faza Obito przez Kakashiego tnie piorun, następnie odtwarza scenę, w której Kakashi zabija Rin. Następnie ujawnia, że zna prawdę o tym, jak Kirigakure uczyniło Rin jinchūrikim Isobu w celu zniszczenia Konohagakure i jak Rin dała się przebić przez Raikiri Kakashiego, żeby ochronić wioskę. Następnie stwierdza, że jest to system wiosek, a shinobi zamierza to zniszczyć, bo nic z tego dobrego nie wynikło. Z tym, informuje, że Obito jest zdolny do odczuwania ból, i pokazuje Kakashiemu, że nia ma serca w klatce piersiowej, po prostu dziura co było spowodowane piekłem z tego świata. Rozdział 630 Coś do zatkania Rozdział 631 Drużyna Siódma Gdy Sakura pyta się kim jest przednimi człowiek, Minato przedstawia się i radzi jej, aby przygotować się do eksplozji. Właśnie wtedy wzrasta morze się za nimi, prowadząc Minato wyjaśnić zdezorientowany sojusz shinobi, że wysłał kulę ogoniastej bestii Dziesięcioogoniastego do morza. Warczenie Akamaru jest czujny wszyscy w sąsiedztwie, że coś było nie tak z ich niedoszły zbawca, a zauważają, a shinobi, że jest ożywionym shinobim. Gdy Minato mówi im, aby nie martwić się, że jest po ich stronie, i pyta, Sakurę, czy była dziewczyną Naruto. Naruto sugeruje, że są, powodując, iż Sakura uderza go i domagać się skupić na danej sprawy; Akcja przypomina Minato od Kushiny i własnej krótkim temperamentem. Gdy Naruto zauważa, że czuł ich czakry w trybie mędrca ogoniastej i że inni pojawili się, jak również, shinobi na polu bitwy skręcić w szoku, aby ujrzeć pojawiającą się trójkę poprzednich Hokage. Z ich przybyciem, zarówno Tobirama i Hiruzen chwalą Minato dla szybkości. Madara, który ledwo powstrzymał się, krzyczy do Hashiramy, że czekał na niego, do którego Hashirama zauważa - z dopasowane żywiołowość - że zajmie się nim później, po zatrzymaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego. Wywołanie innych Hokage do działania, Minato wkłada płaszcza czakry lisa podobny do Naruto, szokując innych, i prowadzi jego syn ma się czym chwalić swojego ojca po raz kolejny do Kuramy, którzy w odwecie, że wiedział o tym lepiej niż on. Z Hokage wszystkie umieszczone, wykonują technikę Shisekiyōjin na demona, z Hashirama dodaje dodatkowo pieczęcie, przypinając ogony i ramiona bestii. Właśnie wtedy Sasuke i Jūgo przychodzą do walki, jak i inne Konoha 11 członków przybiegają wokół Naruto i Sasuke, niektórzy z niedowierzaniem, inne w defensywie, Sasuke zauważa, że wiele się wydarzyło, i oświadcza, że zostanie Hokage. Choć inni wyjaśnić to było w zasadzie niemożliwe dla niego, który porzucił osadę i dokonał takich potwornych zbrodni, Sasuke po prostu zauważył, że go to nie obchodzi, co myślą o nim, i że on zmieni wioskę. Naruto, uzdrowiony, stoi obok Sasuke i roszczeń w odpowiedzi, że to on faktycznie stać się Hokage, z których każdy prowadzi Hashirama nagana dwóch chłopców mówiąc im skoncentrować się na wykonywanym zadaniu. Powiem Sakura na odpoczynek, a następnie on i Sasuke przechodzą do walki, choć Sakura następuje również, mówiąc im, że nie była słabą kobietą i została wyszkolona tak samo dobrze, jak każdy z dwóch z nich przez Sanninów. Zmusza to Naruto uwagę, że drużyna 7 została odrodzona jako trzy wyrazem, przygotowanego do walki. Rozdział 632 Walka ramię w ramię Wraz z pojawieniem się Sasuke, mimo wszystkich, nie w pełni uznają go zreformowana dziewiątka drużyn przygotowuje się do nadchodzącej walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Widząc otaczającą barierę, Dziesięcioogoniasty zaczyna ładować kolejną kulę ogoniastej bestii znajdować się tylko, zaskakując wielu shinobi dotyczące sprawności ożywionych Hokage. Hashirama, przy okazji tworzy pięć klonów - cztery drewniane, które pomogą sojuszowi w kontrataku i jeden przeciwko Madarze, który decyduje się po prostu czekać na oryginał. Z chwilowego uwolnieniu bariery, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke i sojusz shinobi ruszają na bestię. Przy wejściu, Sakura rozważa czas, w którym była zawsze chroniona przez swoich kolegów z drużyny i jej determinacja idzie ramię w ramię z nimi. Sama wspomina czas, jak została uczennicą Tsunade, Sakura przez trzy lata skupiała czakrę zyskując ogromną siłę, zaskakując Naruto i Sasuke. Hashirama jest zaskoczony tego wyczynu, a Shizune zauważa trudności przy kontroli takiej ilości czakry. Sakura pozwoliło pilnowanie na chwilę, ale zostaje uratowana za pomocą technik Sasuke i Naruto. Z obu jej kolegów z drużyny przez jej strony, Sakura szczęśliwie zauważa, że była w końcu na równi z nimi. Rozdział 633 Naprzód Rozdział 634 Nowy potrójny pat Po tym jak Sasuke, Naruto i Sakura przywołali Aodę, Gamakichi i Katsuyu, Naruto jest zaskoczony, że nie pojawił się Gamabunta. Gamakichi stwierdza, że jego ojciec był zajęty, a Uzumaki woła o jego wzrost. Potem rozkazuje mu zaatakować prawdziwego Dziesięcioogoniastego. Tymczasem Sasuke instruuje Aodę iść prosto przed siebie, a on sam zaatakuje oryginał. Sakura mówi Katsuyu o podzieleniu na kilka części, aby uleczyć sojusz shinobi. Minato przynaje trio, stwierdzając, że nowy trójstronny impas wzywając doprowadzenie Hiruzena do wspomnień swoich uczniów i uznaje, że to czas nowego pokolenia. Gamakichi wysoko skacze w powietrze używając jego tantō niszcząc ataki strażników jak Sasuke, jedzie na szczycie Aody, przecina sługusów klonów bestii. Następnie Naruto używa Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken w stronę Dziesięcioogoniastego, a Sasuke używa swoje Susanoo na Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi rzucając w kierunku Rasenshurikena. Wszyscy 11 Konohy dopingują ich, w tym szczęśliwa Sakura, która ukazuje łzę. Naruto pamięta, co powiedział mu jakiś czas temu Yamato, że tylko wiatr był w stanie podsycić gasnący ogień. Rasenshuriken łączy się z ognistą strzałą, tworząc Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, które poruszały się na Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy obserwowali palącego się demona, Sai pyta Jūgo o prawdziwe motywy Sasuke podczas gdy Sakura patrzyła z powagą. Gdzie indzie, Orochimaru, Suigetsu i Karin docierają do miejsca przeznaczenia, Sannin komentuje zły stan Tsunade. Rozdział 635 Świeży powiew wiatru Rozdział 636 Obecny Obito Rozdział 637 Sakryfikant Dziesięcioogoniastego Krzyk Obito roznosi się po całej bitwie, Madara zamyśla się, kiedyś powiedział Obito, że w końcu, będzie musiał spłacić u legendarnego Uchihy za uratowanie życia. Zwracając uwagę intencji Madary, Hashirama mówi Naruto i Sasuke jak radzić sobie z Obito, ponieważ byli bliżej niego. Jako plan awaryjny, Hashirama i Tobirama tworzą drewniane klony odpowiednio do wzięcia Madary w przypadku, było już za późni, aby zatrzymać Obito. Tymczasem Obito - którego włosy stają się cieńsze i białe z powodu Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu - zaczyna wspominać swoje życie jako część drużyny Minato. Sasuke, pędzi na szczycie Aody, zaczynając się ślizgać na Dziesięcioogoniastym, aby zbliżyć się do Obito i używa czarną strzałę, która zostaje odbita przez odbiornik czakry. Minato - po stworzeniu cienistego klona - teleportuje do Obito, który wspomina radę swojego byłego senseia i tnie go na pół. W szoku, Minato uświadamia sobie, że Obito był tym, który zorganizował zniszczenie Konohagakure. Gdy Sasuke stwierdza, że tylko Madarę trzeba zapieczętować, żeby zakończyć wojnę, Obito po prostu się uśmiechnął do swojego planu, a okazuje się, iż uniemożliwił kontrolę Madarze ku zdziwieniu Naruto, Sasuke i Minato, który po przegrupowaniu widzą jak Obito pieczętuje w sobie Dziesięcioogoniastego i staje się jego jinchūrikim. Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto stara się używać całą siłę otrzymaną od Dziewięcioogoniastego by ochronić przyjaciół przed potężną siłą Madary.Ale potrafiąca wstrząsnąć światem niszcząca moc Dziesięcioogoniastego powoli przypiera armię aliantów do muru, a gdy sytuacja wydaje się być już beznadziejna, na pole walki wkraczają najpotężniejsi z wojowników... Kategoria:Tomy